


Puzzle Pieces

by arrafrost



Series: This Spideyfam Has Two Dads [6]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 04:25:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17338556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrafrost/pseuds/arrafrost
Summary: Peter is starting to settle into his new multiverse life with the rest of the spiders and Deadpool, but something keeps nagging at his mind. “You’re not the same, Wade. Are you?”





	Puzzle Pieces

It was hard after the divorce. Peter remembers that rock bottom, the rejection, the disappointment, the failure, the loneliness. Rough does not begin to cover that time in Peter’s life. But he also remembers the moment with his occasional crime fighting partner when the banter got too real. **  
**

He’s not even sure what Wade said now, something about other MJs in the sea and something flirty. They’d been flirting a lot, for a long time. Subtle and harmless, but maybe it wasn’t so harmless now that he and MJ split. What Peter does remember is his hands pushing Wade against the wall of an alleyway to shut him up; he remembers the anger and sadness coursing through him, and he remembers Wade laughing breathlessly.

_“Sometimes I like it rough, baby boy.”_

It wasn’t rough, though, when Peter finally let his hands slide up from Wade’s shoulders to slip under the mask at his neck and push it up. It wasn’t rough when he caressed Wade’s cheek after stopping the mask just above his nose. It was soft, like the press of Peter’s lips against Wade’s chapped ones. Soft like the startled noise that was muffled by a second kiss and a smirk from Peter realizing Wade had been all talk and the deep moan when Peter let his hand wander lower on Wade’s body.

Getting off in an alleyway while wearing the Spider-Man suit wasn’t Peter’s proudest moment, but it was a defining moment, or at least a memorable one. One that he replayed in his mind often, and at inopportune moments, like staring at this new Wade across the kitchen table.

A snap of fingers took his out of his reverie and he glanced around, all the young spiders staring at him with questionable looks. The room had an uncomfortable vibe and Peter really hoped it wasn’t obvious what he was thinking about. The smirk tugging at Wade’s mask told him otherwise.

“Maybe you kids go for a walk,” Peter said, shoving Miles’ hand out of his face.

Miles made a face, Gwen gave them both a finger salute before escorting the other three smaller spiders out the door. Noir followed them but he turned, the wind blowing at his cape - something Peter was still getting used to.

“You’re older than me, but I’m from a time older than you. From an era you could scarcely dream of. I’m an old soul. Not a child.”

Peter stood up, grabbing what Noir had left at the table, “Your rubik’s cube says otherwise, champ.”

“One day I’ll understand you,” Noir whispers to the colorful box as Peter guides him out the front door and shuts it behind him.

“All alone, Petey B.”

Peter sighs, pressing his forehead against the door. He thinks he misses the way Wade had called him ‘baby boy’ for all those years.

“You’re not the same, Wade. Are you?”

When Peter turns around, Wade is standing up from the table and taking off his mask. He looks like the same Wade, he isn’t sure what another multiverse Wade would look like. Maybe there’s a verse where Wade’s skin isn’t… but then he doesn’t think he’d recognize that man.

“You’ve got your thinking cap on, B.”

“Stop-” It takes Peter a moment and it clicks, “You called him that, didn’t you? The Peter of this universe. You called him ‘baby boy’ before he died.”

Wade frowns but he nods, “Didn’t like it as much as you probably did.”

“I hated it,” Peter laughs, but he’s shaking his head, “But I guess I didn’t. I think it worked on me. I don’t think it would have, if me and MJ hadn’t broken things off, but I also think… I think it was working the whole time. Took me a while to realize that I always flirted back, even when I was annoyed with you-him-ah-”

“I’m not the same, but I’m more ‘the same’ than you are to this verse’s Peter.”

“Oh thanks, cryptic as always Wade.”

“I can see the multiverse, old man, you can’t. There’s a dog version of me running around right now.”

“A dog.”

“Lady Deadpool, Kidpool, the list goes on and I can know they’re there.”

“You can see what they’re doing?”

“I can see what they’ve done. Spooky shit, right?”

Peter groans, walking over to the couch and flopping down, “I don’t know why I thought I could get a proper conversation out of you.”

Wade follows him over and practically vaults over the back of the couch to land with his head in Peter’s lap. “Different rules apply here, I could wax you a poem and maybe it would be in character enough to make the cut.”

Peter shakes his head and looks up at the ceiling, maybe hoping for the whole Stark house to be defective and come crashing down on him. “Please don’t.”

“Feeling guilty? For cheating?”

“We weren’t together, Wade. We had- it was one night.” One single night that Peter regretted for so long. The guilt made him drive Wade away and never talk to him again. He pushed everyone who cared about him out of his life until he was a lonely old man, saving the city all by himself. Not a way for a guy to live. “And is it really cheating if it’s… you?”

“What if I banged Porker right now?”

“First:” Peter says calmly before he’s not calm, “How? How would you manage that? That doesn’t even-! You had to pick the pig? The weirdest possible- couldn’t have been Noir? Although now that I think about it maybe that is the weirder pick. Why did you have to put that image in my head? I hate you so much, Wilson.” He pokes at Wade’s cheek as he lets his voice lower, “And second, maybe I wouldn’t be entirely cool if I found out you and golden boy Parker had a thing before he died.”

“We didn’t.”

“Yeah, but we did.”

“For the record, I’m not hurt. If your verse’s Wade saw me now we’d high five and then maybe- maybe we’d do something that’s definitely not PG rated to you.”

Peter’s jaw drops and he nearly pushes Wade off his lap, “That is- that is not a topic- I wouldn’t-”

“Oh, my dear sweet Peter, did we find a kink?” Wade’s grinning like the cat that got the cream and Peter doesn’t know if he wants to stand up and let Wade fall to the floor or kiss him. So he does both.

Wade is knocked to the floor but Peter’s following him down and stretching out on top of him, pressing their lips together. He feels exactly like his verse’s Wade, the way he kisses, the feel of his gloves sliding up his back and pulling him closer, the firmness of his fit body beneath his own. It’s almost the same. But this Wade tugs his gloves off and buries his hands in Peter’s hair as he rolls them over and pins Peter to the ground. This Wade pushes Peter’s thigh apart with his knee and presses his thigh down hard making Peter moan against Wade’s dry lips. It’s rougher but it’s also sweet in the way Wade kisses down Peter’s jawline and sucks a mark too high on his neck that the kids are going to give him hell for. It’s faster than Peter wants it to be, but he knows they have time, they can have more than one night.

“It’s a shame.”

Wade lifts his head from where he’s resting it on Peter’s shoulder, “That your back is gonna be wrecked from this? We’re definitely too old to be getting off on the floor, and you don’t have the healing factor that I do.”

“No I- actually- oh god I can feel my neck spasming already- frick!” Peter rolls his shoulder and he knows he’s going to be in pain for the rest of the day. “No, I meant- it’s a shame that we, use two versions of ourselves, didn’t end up in the same universe.”

“Getting sappy on me, B?” Wade pauses, “Baby boy?”

Peter cringes, “Oh, actually maybe don’t.”

Wade laughs into his shoulder, “Make up your mind!”

“Maybe I’m too old for that. Or maybe that’s not us. Either way, and yeah man I’m getting sappy, I think I like the way we fit.”

“Insert puzzle analogy here.”

“Wade.”

“Or maybe I’ll insert something else, wink wink.”

_“Wade.”_

Peter feels Wade’s lips on his neck, trailing up to his lips, “Yeah, Petey, we fit pretty nice.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who's commented and told me how much they like this little verse! It really means a lot and it's helped me get back into writing fanfic so thank you!


End file.
